


Merthur

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Ten years after Arthurs coronation and here's what happens.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Merthur

“Are you going to dress me or not?” the blond asked, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I’m your advisor, Arthur. Not your manservant.” Merlin pointed out. 

“You were though,” the current King of Camelot commented as he lied back on the bed. “You get to show off your magic to all, the next thing you know you act all high and mighty. Would I have to deal with this attitude from now on?”

Merlin sighed, fixing his own clothes. “Get dressed Arthur, we have to meet with your council in an hour.”

“It’s like we’re not even married!”


End file.
